The Dying Shame
The Dying Shame is the sixth episode of Season 2 of Stitchers and the 17th episode overall. The episode was written by April Fitzsimmons and directed by Nina Lopez-Corrado. Twitter It aired on April 26, 2016. Synopsis When a Chinese pop diva is killed, her female bodyguard is blamed for the murder, who appears to have been passed out at the time of the homicide.Freeform Press: Press Release After a Chinese pop star is murdered, her bodyguard Mei Ling is accused of negligence in letting the crime happen. But when Kirsten stitches in, she realizes the bodyguard was poisoned before the singer died. The team now has to race against the clock to find the murderer before Mei Ling is sent back to China to face charges. Kirsten has to answer questions from her friends about her obsession with finding Daniel Stinger, but finally makes progress on her search. Meanwhile, Cameron is nervous when Kirsten tells him she wants to meet Nina, and Camille continues to cross paths with Liam.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20160419freeform01/ Summary Stitchers starts with Nina and Cameron playing a movie quotes game and then he hears his work alarm. They stayed up all night hanging out and talking. He kisses her and Nina says that was a lot of fun and invites him over tonight after work. He says he has to get ready for work and says he has to go. She says relax and says it would be nice to see him again. A woman wakes and staggers into another room and finds Coco, another woman lying still on the floor and panics. Kirsten calls the long list of Elizabeths looking for Daniel Stinger. Camille tells her to come up for air but she doesn’t want to stop. Camille begs her to take a shower and Kirsten insists her hygiene is fine. Camille sniffs and make a snide remark. Maggie calls the team in on the death of Coco Soo, a popular Chinese singer who died. Maggie says Mei Ling, her bodyguard, found her and was passed out during her murder. Liang Soo is Coco’s gazillionaire husband and he wants to press charges against Mei Ling. Maggie says this could be an international incident and Camille wants to know why Linus knows so much about her. Cameron gets a text from Nina and Kirsten says it’s okay to talk to her about it and says she’d love to meet Nina but is working her dad case. Cameron thinks her stress is causing the boy in the red cap visions and Kirsten says he’s real then asks him not to tell Maggie. Then Kirsten invites him and Nina over for dinner and she insists on cooking. He agrees and says he’s told Nina everything about her. Camille avoids Linus then he comes and asks if she’s okay and says she seems distracted. She says she needed me time to recharge and he asks if she’s dumping him. She says no and promises to spend time with him soon. Maggie comes over and asks if she can handle the Liam assignment. Camille says she can handle it but Maggie is worried about Linus. Camille says she put in a lot of time on Liam and won’t give up. Maggie agrees to let her continue. Kirsten stitches into Coco and we see her on and off stage and talking to people. A guy approaches her and shows her pics of her and a guy and demands $200k. Kirsten says it’s a paparazzi creep. We see Coco talking to Mei Ling. She asks her how she can get to her and Kirsten is surprised she can understand the Chinese. Cameron says her brain is translating. Mei Ling complains that Coco slipped out to see that guy and Coco threatens her job. Then they move to Coco’s time of death. We see Coco knocking on Mei Ling’s door to apologize and says she’ll explain. Mei doesn’t answer. She goes into her room and sees her passed out then someone grabs Coco from behind. Kirsten says she can’t see who it is and then we see the guy throw her and she hits her head and the man asks “where is he”? Kirsten says the attacker was Chinese and that’s all she knows. The team talks and Linus is blown away about how Kirsten can understand Chinese. They wonder if the hubby sent an assassin to kill Coco because she was cheating. Mei Ling is being held at the LAPD and Maggie wants to bring her in. Mei Ling tricks Fisher and gets away handcuffing him to something. Camille goes to the gym to see Liam and spar. Liam mentions a guy he used to box with and she asks him about his past. Liam asks why he doesn’t get to see Camille outside of class and says he can’t stop thinking about her. He asks her to dinner. Fisher shows up without Mei Ling and they hassle him. Maggie rants at him about Mei Ling’s escape and he thanks her for the emasculation. He asks Kirsten if she saw Mei Ling talking to anyone and they look at some photos. Kirsten spots the blackmailer and he has a press pass on that IDs him as being from X24, a major agency. We see Fisher at the paparazzi guy’s house with Kirsten and they find the guy dead. Fisher calls it in and Kirsten says his camera is gone. They hear a noise and he pulls a gun on Mei Ling who’s there. They bring in a translator to interview her and she says she did not kill the man. She also says she does not have to answer Maggie’s questions. Maggie says she’s facing years of prison and fame and they are trying to help her. Fisher rolls up his sleeves and Maggie thinks he’s going to get rough with her. He asks to see her in private. He sends out Maggie and the translator and says they both know you speak English and says he knows she wants to nail who killed her friend Coco. She says Coco is like her sister and says someone poisoned her water, she doesn’t drink and wasn’t black out drunk. He says the Chinese will be there in 16 hours and he can’t help her after that. He asks who was in the picture with Coco. She says she has no idea who the lover is and says the hubby wouldn’t have killed her since he was making so much money from her. Mei Ling asks Fisher to help find the killer. We see someone with the camera and then he calls someone and says the photos were encrypted but he’ll sort them out and find De Deshei. He waits while the program runs. Kirsten calls another Elizabeth and is told she died six years ago. She speaks to her mother and gets silence when she asks about Daniel and the woman hangs up. Kirsten says she just found Elizabeth and Cameron asks when she can talk to her. He says they can postpone dinner and she says she really wants to meet Nina. She says it’s good and she’s going grocery shopping now. Linus says the photographer doesn’t seem to have stored the pics in the cloud. Camille tells Linus she has a test and can’t see him. He says she can study with him but she says she has to go to the library. He wishes her luck and she heads out. Fisher and Mei Ling show up to Cameron’s place. Cameron acts weird and he asks if they can crash here tonight. He says since there’s one door it’s good. Cameron leaves and says no feet on the coffee table. Mei says she’s not an animal and he says he was talking to Fish. Nina and Cameron show up to Kirsten’s and Cameron is nervous but denies it to Nina. Kirsten answers the door and they over talk each other nervously. Cameron says let’s just eat. Cameron is surprised she made pancakes and she says she has limited skills. Nina says she can make fish fingers and custard and Cameron explains that’s from Doctor Who. Nina says she’s glad she can’t cook so she’s not perfect at everything and says Cameron can’t stop talking about her and says he loves working with her and called her brilliant and tall. It’s strange and Nina goes to the restroom. Kirsten says she’s lovely. Kirsten asks if Nina makes him happy and he says yeah. She says that’s good. Nina says whoa when she sees her crazy string board and Cameron comes in shocked. Nina says Cameron said she was smart but who knew. He’s stunned. Fisher and Mei eat pizza and she jokes about him wanting to order Chinese good. She says she loves pizza and she says Coco’s husband will be furious. Fish asks if Coco’s hubby loved her and Mei says she doesn’t know about love since bodyguards are forbidden to have relationships. Fisher says his wife dumped him over his cop antics. Mei asks what kind of cop he was and he says relentless then and now but is divorced. Mei says he needs someone more understanding. He offers her the last of the pizza and she splits it with him. Cameron thanks Nina for coming and she mentions the wall and then asks if Kirsten approves of her. He says yes and Nina says Kirsten is awesome. Liam walks Camille home and she says he has to leave since Kirsten is home. He asks if she had a good time. Camille says she does but doesn’t know he can afford that nice Italian place that was so spendy. Liam asks about Cameron and if he and Kirsten are still friends. She says she thinks so but he’s seeing someone else. Camille says she thought Liam was over her. He says he’s just curious and she calls his accent charming. He steps closer and says he can stay close to her all night. He kisses her and she kisses back. She says maybe he does have some game then says goodnight. She pushes him back a little and he goes. Fisher wakes beside Mei on the couch who is still snoozing. Cameron finds Linus annoyed but Cam is in a great mood. Kirsten comes in and they wonder where Camille is. She says she hot in late and Linus says she told him she had to study. Kirsten says Cameron seems chipper and he says Nina really liked her. Cam is in a good mood and Maggie asks if he got some last night. They start the stitch without Camille. They stitch her in and we see Coco bickering with Mei then she spots a necklace. Linus says it has an emotional response. She says Coco is with an older man at a greenhouse where he works as a gardener. He tells her he’s innocent and doesn’t want to shame the family. It’s her father. Linus runs it and says his name is De Deshei and he’s supposed to be in prison. Kirsten gets a good look at him and says it’s definitely her father. He tells Coco he was set up and she asks why she should believe him. He hands her a pendant that’s jade. Maggie says they have it. He tells Coco to tell anyone where he is if she’s threatened. Kirsten sees the red cap kid who signals her to hush. He pulls off the hat and Kirsten sees it’s Cameron as a kid when she first met him. Linus says the system is registering a foreign entity in the code. Kid Cameron says don’t say anything just think your words. She asks if she’s imagining him. He says he’s a construct built by a friend of hers. He says he can’t tell her year. She asks why he looks like Cameron as a kid and he says he was programmed to look like someone she trusts. He says there’s something waiting on your doorstep. He says when she sees it, she’ll know who he is. The team tries to get her back and she bounces. Linus says they lost her with an anomaly. She says De works at a Chinese nursery and Maggie calls Fisher. The man is decrypting the photos and sees De Deshei and the tag on his work clothes. Fisher tells Mei Ling that Coco met with De and Mei says if the killer finds him, he’s a dead man. They head out to try and save him. The killer is at the nursery where De works and says he’s with the National Police Agency and has come for him. He flashes a badge. De insists he’s innocent and the guy says he knows he was framed by his partner Wu. The guy says his boss knows he’ s innocent too. The man says he’s not there to arrest him then says he works for Wu. Fisher is there with Mei and they take on the killer. Mei gets his neck in a leg lock but Fisher pulls his gun and makes her let go. Mei asks De if he’s okay and he asks who she is. She says she’s his bodyguard. Cameron and Kirsten show up after the action goes down. The killer’s name is Bo Cheng and he was paid to cover up Wu’s insider trading. Kirsten goes to him and says she’s sorry for his loss. She tells him Coco was not ashamed of him and knew he was innocent. He asks how she could know. Kirsten hands him the pendant he gave Coco and speaks to him in Chinese and repeats his own words back to him then says Coco believed you. De is moved to tears. Fisher tells Mei she’s cleared of wrong doing but she says she will carry the stigma of Coco dying always. Fisher says you can’t win all the time and says forgive yourself and don’t let this define you. Mei thanks him and says if she comes back to LA, maybe they can go out for Chinese. She shakes his hand and says goodbye. Cameron says it was nice what Kirsten did for De. He says she’s all over the place lately and he’s worried. He asks what she saw when she was quiet and asks if she saw the boy again. He says be honest with me but she says she can take care of herself. She says go to Nina, she needs you and she leaves. Camille finds Linus at his desk and asks what’s wrong. She offers to buy him pizza and he says she wasn’t at the library then says he cooked her dinner and drove to Caltech to drop off food to her. She says she was in a private room at the back and he should have texted. Camille sighs and admits she wasn’t there. He walks away annoyed and hurt. Kirsten finds an envelope on her porch and opens it. Inside is a Coco vinyl album. There’s also a paper inside and on it typewritten is the same quote that Coco said to her dad and that Kirsten repeated to him. Spoilers and Notes *First day of shooting for the episode was on December 3rd, 2015. https://twitter.com/AprilFitzsi/status/672592671995654146 *The synopsis of the episode was revealed by Freeform Press.Freeform Press: The Dying Shame Title and Background *The title of the episode could be a play on words of The Lying Game, a former series that aired on ABC Family from 2011-2013 *The title was revealed by director Nina Lopez-Corrado. https://twitter.com/NLopezCorrado/status/675792260722626560 Episode's Cast Starring: *Emma Ishta as Kirsten Clark *Kyle Harris as Cameron Goodkin *Salli Richardson-Whitfield as Maggie Baptiste *Ritesh Rajan as Linus Ahluwalia *Allison Scagliotti as Camille Engelson *Damon Dayoub as Detective Quincy Fisher Recurring *Ross Kurt Le as Alex *Jack Turner as Liam Granger *Pamelyn Chee as Mei Ling *Sola Bamis as Ayo *Cameron Britton as Tim *Jasmin Savoy Brown as Nina *Catero Colbert as Vinny *Nelson Lee as Bo Cheng *Chelsea Vincent as Chelsea Trivia *TBD Music *TBA Quotes *TBA Gallery Promotional Boy in the Red Cap.jpg Tumblr_o69syh3pEj1u0o74uo1_500.gif The_Dying_Shame_Promotional_Photos_(1).jpg The_Dying_Shame_Promotional_Photos_(2).jpg The_Dying_Shame_Promotional_Photos_(3).jpg The_Dying_Shame_Promotional_Photos_(4).jpg The_Dying_Shame_Promotional_Photos_(5).jpg The_Dying_Shame_Promotional_Photos_(6).jpg The_Dying_Shame_Promotional_Photos_(7).jpg The_Dying_Shame_Promotional_Photos_(8).jpg The_Dying_Shame_Promotional_Photos_(9).jpg The_Dying_Shame_Promotional_Photos_(10).jpg The_Dying_Shame_Promotional_Photos_(11).jpg The_Dying_Shame_Promotional_Photos_(12).jpg The_Dying_Shame_Promotional_Photos_(13).jpg The_Dying_Shame_Promotional_Photos_(14).jpg The_Dying_Shame_Promotional_Photos_(15).jpg The_Dying_Shame_Promotional_Photos_(16).jpg The_Dying_Shame_Promotional_Photos_(17).jpg The_Dying_Shame_Promotional_Photos_(18).jpg The_Dying_Shame_Promotional_Photos_(19).jpg The_Dying_Shame_Promotional_Photos_(20).jpg The_Dying_Shame_Promotional_Photos_(21).jpg The_Dying_Shame_Promotional_Photos_(22).jpg 2x06_Promotional_Promos_(10).png 2x06_Promotional_Promos_(1).png 2x06_Promotional_Promos_(2).png 2x06_Promotional_Promos_(3).png 2x06_Promotional_Promos_(4).png 2x06_Promotional_Promos_(5).png 2x06_Promotional_Promos_(6).png 2x06_Promotional_Promos_(7).png 2x06_Promotional_Promos_(8).png 2x06_Promotional_Promos_(9).png Behind the Scenes ChBm4GRUYAEBc-c.jpg Behind_The_Scenes_of_'The_Dying_Shame'_(1).jpg Behind_The_Scenes_of_'The_Dying_Shame'_(2).jpg Behind_The_Scenes_of_'The_Dying_Shame'_(3).jpg Behind_The_Scenes_of_'The_Dying_Shame'_(4).jpg Behind_The_Scenes_of_'The_Dying_Shame'_(5).jpg Behind_The_Scenes_of_'The_Dying_Shame'_(6).jpg Behind_The_Scenes_of_'The_Dying_Shame'_(7).jpg Behind_The_Scenes_of_'The_Dying_Shame'_(8).jpg Behind_The_Scenes_of_'The_Dying_Shame'_(9).jpg Behind_The_Scenes_of_'The_Dying_Shame'_(10).jpg Behind_The_Scenes_of_'The_Dying_Shame'_(11).jpg Behind_The_Scenes_of_'The_Dying_Shame'_(12).jpg Behind_The_Scenes_of_'The_Dying_Shame'_(13).jpg 2.06BTS02.jpg 2.06BTS01.jpg Screencaps 2.06-001.jpg 2.06-002.jpg 2.06-003.jpg 2.06-004.jpg 2.06-005.jpg 2.06-006.jpg 2.06-007.jpg 2.06-008.jpg 2.06-009.jpg 2.06-010.jpg 2.06-011.jpg 2.06-012.jpg 2.06-013.jpg 2.06-014.jpg 2.06-015.jpg 2.06-016.jpg 2.06-017.jpg 2.06-018.jpg 2.06-019.jpg 2.06-020.jpg 2.06-021.jpg 2.06-022.jpg 2.06-023.jpg 2.06-024.jpg 2.06-025.jpg 2.06-026.jpg 2.06-027.jpg 2.06-028.jpg 2.06-029.jpg 2.06-030.jpg 2.06-031.jpg 2.06-032.jpg 2.06-033.jpg 2.06-034.jpg 2.06-035.jpg 2.06-036.jpg 2.06-037.jpg 2.06-038.jpg 2.06-039.jpg 2.06-040.jpg 2.06-041.jpg 2.06-042.jpg 2.06-043.jpg 2.06-044.jpg 2.06-045.jpg 2.06-046.jpg 2.06-047.jpg 2.06-048.jpg 2.06-049.jpg 2.06-050.jpg 2.06-051.jpg 2.06-052.jpg 2.06-053.jpg 2.06-054.jpg 2.06-055.jpg 2.06-056.jpg 2.06-057.jpg 2.06-058.jpg 2.06-059.jpg 2.06-060.jpg 2.06-061.jpg 2.06-062.jpg 2.06-063.jpg 2.06-064.jpg 2.06-065.jpg 2.06-066.jpg 2.06-067.jpg 2.06-068.jpg 2.06-069.jpg 2.06-070.jpg 2.06-071.jpg 2.06-072.jpg 2.06-073.jpg 2.06-074.jpg 2.06-075.jpg 2.06-076.jpg 2.06-077.jpg 2.06-078.jpg 2.06-079.jpg 2.06-080.jpg 2.06-081.jpg 2.06-082.jpg 2.06-083.jpg 2.06-084.jpg 2.06-085.jpg 2.06-086.jpg 2.06-087.jpg 2.06-088.jpg 2.06-089.jpg 2.06-090.jpg 2.06-091.jpg 2.06-092.jpg 2.06-093.jpg 2.06-094.jpg 2.06-095.jpg 2.06-096.jpg 2.06-097.jpg 2.06-098.jpg 2.06-099.jpg 2.06-100.jpg 2.06-101.jpg 2.06-102.jpg 2.06-103.jpg 2.06-104.jpg 2.06-105.jpg 2.06-106.jpg 2.06-107.jpg 2.06-108.jpg 2.06-109.jpg 2.06-110.jpg 2.06-111.jpg 2.06-112.jpg 2.06-113.jpg 2.06-114.jpg 2.06-115.jpg 2.06-116.jpg 2.06-117.jpg 2.06-118.jpg 2.06-119.jpg 2.06-120.jpg 2.06-121.jpg 2.06-122.jpg 2.06-123.jpg 2.06-124.jpg 2.06-125.jpg 2.06-126.jpg 2.06-127.jpg 2.06-128.jpg 2.06-129.jpg 2.06-130.jpg 2.06-131.jpg 2.06-132.jpg 2.06-133.jpg 2.06-134.jpg 2.06-135.jpg 2.06-136.jpg 2.06-137.jpg 2.06-138.jpg 2.06-139.jpg 2.06-140.jpg 2.06-141.jpg 2.06-142.jpg 2.06-143.jpg 2.06-144.jpg 2.06-145.jpg 2.06-146.jpg 2.06-147.jpg 2.06-148.jpg 2.06-149.jpg 2.06-150.jpg 2.06-151.jpg 2.06-152.jpg 2.06-153.jpg 2.06-154.jpg 2.06-155.jpg 2.06-156.jpg 2.06-157.jpg 2.06-158.jpg 2.06-159.jpg 2.06-160.jpg 2.06-161.jpg 2.06-162.jpg 2.06-163.jpg 2.06-164.jpg 2.06-165.jpg 2.06-166.jpg 2.06-167.jpg 2.06-168.jpg 2.06-169.jpg 2.06-170.jpg 2.06-171.jpg 2.06-172.jpg 2.06-173.jpg 2.06-174.jpg 2.06-175.jpg 2.06-176.jpg 2.06-177.jpg 2.06-178.jpg 2.06-179.jpg 2.06-180.jpg 2.06-181.jpg 2.06-182.jpg 2.06-183.jpg 2.06-184.jpg 2.06-185.jpg 2.06-186.jpg 2.06-187.jpg 2.06-188.jpg 2.06-189.jpg 2.06-190.jpg 2.06-191.jpg 2.06-192.jpg 2.06-193.jpg 2.06-194.jpg 2.06-195.jpg 2.06-196.jpg 2.06-197.jpg 2.06-198.jpg 2.06-199.jpg 2.06-200.jpg 2.06-201.jpg 2.06-202.jpg 2.06-203.jpg 2.06-204.jpg 2.06-205.jpg 2.06-206.jpg 2.06-207.jpg 2.06-208.jpg 2.06-209.jpg 2.06-210.jpg 2.06-211.jpg 2.06-212.jpg 2.06-213.jpg 2.06-214.jpg 2.06-215.jpg 2.06-216.jpg 2.06-217.jpg 2.06-218.jpg 2.06-219.jpg 2.06-220.jpg 2.06-221.jpg 2.06-222.jpg 2.06-223.jpg 2.06-224.jpg 2.06-225.jpg 2.06-226.jpg 2.06-227.jpg 2.06-228.jpg 2.06-229.jpg 2.06-230.jpg 2.06-231.jpg 2.06-232.jpg 2.06-233.jpg 2.06-234.jpg 2.06-235.jpg 2.06-236.jpg 2.06-237.jpg 2.06-238.jpg 2.06-239.jpg 2.06-240.jpg 2.06-241.jpg 2.06-242.jpg 2.06-243.jpg 2.06-244.jpg 2.06-245.jpg 2.06-246.jpg 2.06-247.jpg 2.06-248.jpg 2.06-249.jpg 2.06-250.jpg 2.06-251.jpg 2.06-252.jpg 2.06-253.jpg 2.06-254.jpg 2.06-255.jpg 2.06-256.jpg 2.06-257.jpg 2.06-258.jpg 2.06-259.jpg 2.06-260.jpg 2.06-261.jpg 2.06-262.jpg 2.06-263.jpg 2.06-264.jpg 2.06-265.jpg 2.06-266.jpg 2.06-267.jpg 2.06-268.jpg 2.06-269.jpg 2.06-270.jpg 2.06-271.jpg 2.06-272.jpg 2.06-273.jpg 2.06-274.jpg 2.06-275.jpg 2.06-276.jpg 2.06-277.jpg 2.06-278.jpg 2.06-279.jpg 2.06-280.jpg 2.06-281.jpg 2.06-282.jpg 2.06-283.jpg 2.06-284.jpg 2.06-285.jpg 2.06-286.jpg 2.06-287.jpg 2.06-288.jpg 2.06-289.jpg 2.06-290.jpg 2.06-291.jpg 2.06-292.jpg 2.06-293.jpg 2.06-294.jpg 2.06-295.jpg 2.06-296.jpg 2.06-297.jpg 2.06-298.jpg 2.06-299.jpg 2.06-300.jpg 2.06-301.jpg 2.06-302.jpg 2.06-303.jpg 2.06-304.jpg 2.06-305.jpg 2.06-306.jpg 2.06-307.jpg 2.06-308.jpg 2.06-309.jpg 2.06-310.jpg 2.06-311.jpg 2.06-312.jpg 2.06-313.jpg 2.06-314.jpg 2.06-315.jpg 2.06-316.jpg 2.06-317.jpg 2.06-318.jpg 2.06-319.jpg 2.06-320.jpg 2.06-321.jpg 2.06-322.jpg 2.06-323.jpg 2.06-324.jpg 2.06-325.jpg 2.06-326.jpg 2.06-327.jpg 2.06-328.jpg 2.06-329.jpg 2.06-330.jpg 2.06-331.jpg 2.06-332.jpg 2.06-333.jpg 2.06-334.jpg 2.06-335.jpg 2.06-336.jpg 2.06-337.jpg 2.06-338.jpg 2.06-339.jpg 2.06-340.jpg 2.06-341.jpg 2.06-342.jpg 2.06-343.jpg 2.06-344.jpg 2.06-345.jpg 2.06-346.jpg 2.06-347.jpg 2.06-348.jpg 2.06-349.jpg 2.06-350.jpg 2.06-351.jpg 2.06-352.jpg 2.06-353.jpg 2.06-354.jpg 2.06-355.jpg 2.06-356.jpg 2.06-357.jpg 2.06-358.jpg 2.06-359.jpg 2.06-360.jpg 2.06-361.jpg 2.06-362.jpg 2.06-363.jpg 2.06-364.jpg 2.06-365.jpg 2.06-366.jpg 2.06-367.jpg 2.06-368.jpg 2.06-369.jpg 2.06-370.jpg 2.06-371.jpg 2.06-372.jpg 2.06-373.jpg 2.06-374.jpg 2.06-375.jpg 2.06-376.jpg 2.06-377.jpg 2.06-378.jpg 2.06-379.jpg 2.06-380.jpg 2.06-381.jpg 2.06-382.jpg 2.06-383.jpg 2.06-384.jpg 2.06-385.jpg 2.06-386.jpg 2.06-387.jpg 2.06-388.jpg 2.06-389.jpg 2.06-390.jpg 2.06-391.jpg 2.06-392.jpg 2.06-393.jpg 2.06-394.jpg 2.06-395.jpg 2.06-396.jpg 2.06-397.jpg 2.06-398.jpg 2.06-399.jpg 2.06-400.jpg 2.06-401.jpg 2.06-402.jpg 2.06-403.jpg 2.06-404.jpg 2.06-405.jpg 2.06-406.jpg 2.06-407.jpg 2.06-408.jpg 2.06-409.jpg 2.06-410.jpg 2.06-411.jpg 2.06-412.jpg 2.06-413.jpg 2.06-414.jpg 2.06-415.jpg 2.06-416.jpg 2.06-417.jpg 2.06-418.jpg 2.06-419.jpg 2.06-420.jpg 2.06-421.jpg 2.06-422.jpg 2.06-423.jpg 2.06-424.jpg 2.06-425.jpg 2.06-426.jpg 2.06-427.jpg 2.06-428.jpg 2.06-429.jpg 2.06-430.jpg 2.06-431.jpg 2.06-432.jpg 2.06-433.jpg 2.06-434.jpg 2.06-435.jpg 2.06-436.jpg 2.06-437.jpg 2.06-438.jpg 2.06-439.jpg 2.06-440.jpg 2.06-441.jpg 2.06-442.jpg 2.06-443.jpg 2.06-444.jpg 2.06-445.jpg 2.06-446.jpg 2.06-447.jpg 2.06-448.jpg 2.06-449.jpg 2.06-450.jpg 2.06-451.jpg 2.06-452.jpg 2.06-453.jpg 2.06-454.jpg 2.06-455.jpg 2.06-456.jpg 2.06-457.jpg 2.06-458.jpg 2.06-459.jpg 2.06-460.jpg 2.06-461.jpg 2.06-462.jpg 2.06-463.jpg 2.06-464.jpg 2.06-465.jpg 2.06-466.jpg 2.06-467.jpg 2.06-468.jpg 2.06-469.jpg 2.06-470.jpg 2.06-471.jpg 2.06-472.jpg 2.06-473.jpg 2.06-474.jpg 2.06-475.jpg 2.06-476.jpg 2.06-477.jpg 2.06-478.jpg 2.06-479.jpg 2.06-480.jpg 2.06-481.jpg 2.06-482.jpg 2.06-483.jpg 2.06-484.jpg 2.06-485.jpg 2.06-486.jpg 2.06-487.jpg 2.06-488.jpg 2.06-489.jpg 2.06-490.jpg 2.06-491.jpg 2.06-492.jpg 2.06-493.jpg 2.06-494.jpg 2.06-495.jpg 2.06-496.jpg 2.06-497.jpg 2.06-498.jpg 2.06-499.jpg 2.06-500.jpg 2.06-501.jpg 2.06-502.jpg 2.06-503.jpg 2.06-504.jpg 2.06-505.jpg 2.06-506.jpg 2.06-507.jpg 2.06-508.jpg 2.06-509.jpg 2.06-510.jpg 2.06-511.jpg 2.06-512.jpg 2.06-513.jpg 2.06-514.jpg 2.06-515.jpg 2.06-516.jpg 2.06-517.jpg 2.06-518.jpg 2.06-519.jpg 2.06-520.jpg 2.06-521.jpg 2.06-522.jpg 2.06-523.jpg 2.06-524.jpg 2.06-525.jpg 2.06-526.jpg 2.06-527.jpg 2.06-528.jpg 2.06-529.jpg 2.06-530.jpg 2.06-531.jpg 2.06-532.jpg 2.06-533.jpg 2.06-534.jpg 2.06-535.jpg 2.06-536.jpg 2.06-537.jpg 2.06-538.jpg 2.06-539.jpg 2.06-540.jpg 2.06-541.jpg 2.06-542.jpg 2.06-543.jpg 2.06-544.jpg 2.06-545.jpg 2.06-546.jpg 2.06-547.jpg 2.06-548.jpg 2.06-549.jpg 2.06-550.jpg 2.06-551.jpg 2.06-552.jpg 2.06-553.jpg 2.06-554.jpg 2.06-555.jpg 2.06-556.jpg Promos and Sneak Peeks Stitchers Season 2 Episodes 5 & 6 Review & After Show AfterBuzz TV Stitchers 2x06 Promo Preview Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform! Stitchers 2x06 Sneak Peek Us Time Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform! Stitchers 2x06 Sneak Peek Cameron & Kirsten Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform! Stitchers 2x06 Clip – Dinner Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform! Stitchers 2x06 Clip – Let It Go Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform! Stitchers 2x06 Clip – We're Friends, It's Fine Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform! Stitchers 2x06 Clip – Me Time Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform! Stitchers 2x06 Clip – I've Been Kicking Ass for Years Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform! Stitchers 2x06 Clip – Talking Movies Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform! Stitchers 2x06 Clip – Liam & Camille Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform! Stitchers 2x06 Clip – You're Not the Boss of Her Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform! References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Freeform Category:Stitchers TV Series Category:Season 2 Episodes